


New Age Gangsters.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Crew as Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Jack Pattillo, Fluff, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Veronica "Ronnie" Walters is a ex-solider turned Hitwoman, who is part of the Fakes Crew.With crime, friends and love around every corner, Will her life of crime lead her to riches or ruin?*A slightly less heavy GTA AU AH Fic I've been working on, Pretty much just a excuse for Vagabond fluff**currently on hold, might not be updated for a while*
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_ Introduction _

Los Santos, the city of devils.

In English the name translates to 'The Saints' but that could not be further from the people who live in the high rises and the streets.  
The darkness between the neon lights is populated by gangs of thugs, fighting over drug deals and money.  
But then there's the Fakes.  
A higher class of thug, if you will, Five of the most dangerous men and one of the worst women in America.  
Murder, arson and fraud, were just some of the crimes under their belts.  
Make no mistake, The Fakes are my family. I've been with them for two years.  
My name is Veronica Walters, known to police and the general public as simply Ronnie, The Fakes newest member.  
I was trained under the US Army as a marine, until I was discharged.  
I got was overseas in Iraq and on a mission I was captured and interrogated for two weeks straight, I was sent home because of my injuries.  
Now, my gun serves a better purpose, killing bad people so I get money.  
Most people consider me unhinged, because I do have a appetite for destruction and happen to be dating Los Santos' answer to the bogey man, the vagabond, a villain behind a black skull mask.  
True, he is a madman, who gets high of the scent of blood but he's my madman.

  
But who better to date a monster than a monster?


	2. Chapter one: So much stupidity.

Jackie and I are sat on the couch, watching a movie, some old movie Jackie insisted was amazing but I can barely stay awake.  
The boys, Minus Gavin are out, a small job, pick up money that one of the smaller gangs has to pay us in order to work in our territory.  
Really Geoff took Micheal, Jeremy and Ryan with him just to scare the others, they know if they don't pay, they'll come after them.   
The door unlocks and swings open  
"Ryan you absolute dumb fuck." Geoff curses  
Jackie and I turn around  
"Ronnie, your boyfriend is a moron." Geoff addresses me  
I get to my feet "What've you done now, Jackass?"  
"I might've pulled a gun on the guy-"  
"You pulled a fuckin' pistol on the dude who was one of our main incomes." Jeremy seems both annoyed and amused   
"Was?" Jack pauses the movie  
"I may have shot him.." Ryan gives me a sheepish smile, I notice he's clutching his side.  
"To be fair, he pulled a gun first." Michael closes the door.  
I walk over to Ryan and move his hand, sure enough, there's a bleeding bullet hole just above his right hip bone.  
"You fuckin' idiot." I curse  
"We've got the bullet out." Says Geoff, walking towards the kitchen "Its inna coke can in the car if ya want it."   
"And we've cleaned it with stale vodka."  
"Guys.." Jack is now on her feet "That really isn't how you clean a wound."   
Jack walks over, going into full mom mode.  
"I'm fine." Ryan waves her off "Trust me."  
"I'll take care of him." I sigh "Come on you dumbass, you need a change of clothes and some bandages."   
I take his free hand and drag him towards the elevator.  
"You really are a dumb shit, ya know that?" I press the button to the top floor, our bedrooms are like mini apartments, a space away from everyone else if we need some alone time, outside our bedroom doors we all have our own little mailbox's, where our personal letters are put.  
"You say such caring things."  
I turn to look at him, Now I notice the dried blood from his nose, the bruises on his face, his eyes look bloodshot behind his black face paint.  
"Are you okay?"  
He smiles "I'm fine, Thanks for the concern."  
"Babe I love you but this is gonna fuck us in the long run."  
The elevator stops and we walk out, I open the door to our room and drag Ryan to the bed, I push him down.  
"Don't move."  
"Knew the blood turned you on."   
I sigh "You've been shot."  
"Never stopped you before."  
I sit on the bed next to him and open the bedside drawer, I pull out the first aid kit.  
"Take your shirt and jacket off."  
I thread a needle, ready to stitch his wound up.  
"And they say romance is dead...a perfect date, sewing gunshot wounds."  
"Most men take their girlfriends to dinner.." I chuckle and push the needle through his skin, he takes a sharp intake of breath.  
We've patched each other up a dozen times, it was Ryan who recommended I join the Fakes to begin with, Apparently he had admired my work from a distance ever since I moved to the city and of course, I heard whispers about him, a masked figure stalking the shadows.  
How we became lovers...is a odd story, I was sent to stake out the safe house of a rival gang, Ryan was sent as my backup, naturally being stuck in a tiny room with him lead to sex.  
And thats all it was, Until he took a knife to the chest for me, granted he was wearing a stab vest, but still, he risked his life for me.  
"I'm not most men."   
I finish stitching his wound and clean the needle with a disinfectant wipe.  
"Aint that the truth.." I lean over to him and kiss him, there's dried blood on his lips, not that I mind.  
"I hope you ended the guy who shot you."   
"I'm offended you'd think otherwise."   
He goes to kiss me again but I move away "Painkillers and sleep, understand?"  
"Fine." he grumbles and reaches for the bottle of aspirin on the bedside table.  
"Sweet dreams dickhead."  
I leave the room, silently cursing him for putting himself in danger, again.  
Must be the tenth time this month he's been injured, he's getting sloppy.  
Then again, we haven't been on a proper job during that time, he's getting antsy.   
I get it, he needs a release.   
When I return to the common area, Everyone has drinks Geoff has a diet coke, He's gone down the Ryan path of no alcohol, Its admirable because everyone else drinks like fishes.  
Myself included.  
"Where's Rye?" Gavin asks   
"Sleeping..."  
"You actually got him to sleep?" Jeremy asks with a chuckle "Wow..."  
Ryan doesn't really sleep, In the two years I've known him I don't think he's ever slept a full night, five hours is his top.  
He gets nightmares, I know that, he sleeps with a knife under his pillow and will reach for it if you startle him awake.  
Ever ytime I ask if he wants to talk he remains silent, so I don't ask anymore.  
"Whats the deal with that?" Micheal questions "I always assumed it was because ya know he's a paranoid asshole, but now.."  
"its weird." Geoff agrees  
Ryan is secretive, hell I'm the only one who knows his real name isn't Ryan, its James, He's James Haywood.  
"Leave him alone..." I walk towards the couch "Y'all can't say anyone else is weird, have you seen yourselves?"   
"She's right." Jackie passes me a beer "If Rye wanted to tell us something he would."  
I open my beer and take a sip, It occurs to me that everyone else has a relationship outside of the crew.  
Jackie has Caitie, A very sweet girl who runs a animal shelter.  
Micheal has Lindsay, she runs our B team, the ones who are our eyes and ears throughout the city.  
Gavin has Meg she's our link to the fancier side of crime, to the ones who pay big bucks.  
Geoff has...Someone, he won't tell us who, we all respect it.  
Jeremy has Cat, she's a nurse at Los Santos general.  
Then there's Ryan and I, partners in crime.  
I am envious of everyone's outside lives, it must be nice to be a normal person every now and then.   
But then again, I wouldn't trade Ryan for anyone else.  
Jesus Christ that's sappy, Thank fuck no one's a mind reader.   
I finish my beer, listening to Geoff, Micheal and Jeremy talk about the job, what had lead to Ryan being shot.  
Basically it was a matter of the guy didn't have the money, So Ryan pulled out a gun and it all went to shit from there, by the end of it the guys walked away and the others didn't.  
"I'm gonna go to bed.." I place down my empty beer bottle "See you guys in the mornin'"  
"Night Ronnie." Everyone repeats  
I walk towards the elevator, Its been a long day.


End file.
